Muérdago
by Asumi-chan
Summary: La Navidad nunca fue la mejor época del año para Naruto y Sasuke. ¿Qué sucede después de un encuentro en Ichiraku con el muérdago? ¿Seguirán la tradición? NaruSasu, Shonen ai.


**_Mi pequeño regalo para Zahia antes de navidad por las preciosas firmas que me ha hecho xD. La verdad es que nunca he escrito un yaoi, aparte del proyecto que hice para Shadow Dreams que al final se fue al garete xD. La verdad es que este fics nació principalmente del aburrimiento y de por que no quería hacer un Sasuke Naruto en plan amor mío, cariño, y gilipolleces de esas xD así que aquí traje mi pequeño shonen ai que espero que les guste, es muy pronto para navidad, pero cada vez está más cerca :P._**

_**Muerdago** _

_Naruto miró por la ventana de su habitación como nevaba mientras suspiraba lentamente, mañana era navidad, una fecha bastante indiferente para él, ya que nunca tuvo nadie que le regala nada, a parte del Hokage que le solía invitar a ramen por esas fechas o Iruka que le hacía compañía cuando podía, pero esta vez Godaime había enviado a Iruka en una misión y volvería pasado el año nuevo. Se dio un golpe contra el cristal, Jiraiya estaría 'buscando información' para su libro y la Hokage seguramente se pasaría la mañana de navidad con una resaca espantosa, mientras que él solo vería caer la nieve por la ventana como siempre, lanzó otro suspiro, menudas fiestas, y ni siquiera Kakashi sensei tenía misiones de rango D para pasar el rato, por lo menos algo del tiempo le parecería más rápido. _

_- Sakura-chan seguramente estará con su familia... o intentando que Sasuke pase la navidad con ella – lanzó un bufido._

_Miró al cielo, se había despejado lo suficiente para ver el sol, lo que le hizo sonreír un poco, podría salir de su casa a dar una pequeña vuelta, quizás si iba a Ichiraku le invitasen a un ramen gratis, no por nada era su mejor cliente. Aún recordaba cuando en víspera del examen Chunnin le dieron un doble tazón, un gran regalo teniendo en cuenta de que se había quedado sin dinero y de que esa misma mañana había salido del hospital. Se puso su chaqueta naranja y respiró el frío aire del invierno y la nieve amontonada en los pequeños balcones de las casas y en los techos, en algunos había plantas colgando, mientras que el otro había pequeñas guirnaldas de navidad, hizo una suave mueca y se dirigió camino a su local de ramen favorito. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_- Menudo asco de fiestas... – musitó el Uchiha por quinta vez desde la mañana._

_Lo primero es que se había levantado con dolor de cabeza y segundo por que odiaba la navidad, más que nada por que sus navidades familiares nunca es que fueran muy unidas y segundo por que desde el problema con cierto psicópata que asesinó a su familia nunca volvió a celebrarlo... es que... ¿qué era la navidad?. Una época del año para pasar en familia en paz y armonía, pero el no tenía familia, y si la tenía no era para pasarla precisamente en paz y armonía. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y soltó una amarga carcajada, la pelirosa estuvo intentando el día anterior que aceptase ir a cenar con sus padres, pero claro, el concepto de él, Sasuke Uchiha, con cena familiar, con Sakura Haruno, no eran precisamente compatibles, de ahí su dolor de cabeza._

_- Por una vez que no tengo nada que hacer Kakashi no nos manda misiones... – levantándose mientras se preparaba para salir – que asco de fechas. _

_Se puso su ropa normal pero esta vez de manga larga, no era plan de salir en manga corta y coger un resfriado, pero claro, él tenía que ser mejor que nadie y salir con pantalones cortos, el frío era irrelevante, pero iba a ir con pantalones cortos, camiseta de manga larga y una bufanda antigua... pero seguía quedando el factor de los pantalones... no les dio importancia y salió, tal vez con un poco de suerte se encontrara con cierto rubio para poder pasar un tiempo entre sus típicos insultos y las molestas contestaciones del usuratonkachi que soñaba con ser Hokage. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Lo primero que hizo Naruto al torcer la tercera esquina para ir a Ichiraku fue por que diablos no se había llevado unos guantes y una bufanda, aunque había parado de nevar hacía un frío que le calaba los huesos, y más después de ponerse infantilmente a hacer bolas de nieve sin guantes haciendo que se le quedaran rojas del frío y tuviera que frotárselas para calentarlas algo. Se las pasó por cara intentando que tomaran algo de calor corporal mientras echaba una especie de vaho blanquecido por la boca, lo que le recordó mucho al humo que hacía Asuma con su cigarrillo, hoy no era su día, estaba completamente seguro de que hoy no era su día. Se mordió el labio y aceleró el paso para llegar lo mas rápido que podía a Ichiraku, se moría por un ramen calentito, un doble bol de ramen, eso era lo que necesitaba._

_- Ojala este abierto – se dijo a sí mismo llegando enfrente de donde estaba la tienda abierta sí, pero con la nieve algo acumulada en el techo._

_- Buenas tardes Naruto – saludó Ayame mientras su padre se volteaba con una sonrisa. _

_- Buenas tarde Ayame-chan, necesito ramen urgente, vengo helado – soplándose las manos para intentar de nuevo calentarlas. _

_- Normal, a quien se le ocurre salir con este tiempo – negó el mayor y se puso a preparar el ramen – solo a nuestro mejor cliente, lástima que mañana cerreros. _

_- ¿¡Que!? – gritó casi indignado Naruto - ¡pero entonces me quedaré sin ramen! – posando sus manos en la mesa. _

_- Ya, pero Naruto ¡es navidad! – exclamó Ayame con alegría – por eso cerramos, pero el 26 abriremos como siempre, en compensación te daremos ramen doble ¿a que sí Otou-san? – mientras miraba a su padre. _

_- Claro, será como un regalo de navidad adelantado – rió el hombre haciendo que Naruto hiciera un amago de sonrisa. _

_Mañana para él solo sería otro día más del año, y encima se quedaba sin ramen, a lo mejor llegaba a tiempo a comprar un bol para mañana... o sino se quedaría sin su pequeña felicidad. Miró al techo donde había una especie de planta colgando e hizo una mueca, seguro que era otro adorno navideño, dejó de pensar en ello al ver el ramen humeante enfrente suyo haciéndole sacar una sonrisa sincera, aborrecía la navidad por el clima, la compañía en familia y la comida, pero nadie le quitaría la pequeña felicidad en ese momento de el mejor ramen de toda Konoha. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sasuke caminaba por el centro de la ciudad donde algunos niños les enseñaban a sus padres en los escaparates de las tiendas de juguetes los que querían. Bajó la cabeza y suspiró, por eso odiaba esa época, era la época de 'se feliz aunque tu vida vaya a ser una mierda por siempre' pero claro, como el pasaba se fastidiaba y seguía siendo tan frío, callado y reservado como el resto del año, aunque no supo porque sus pies acabaron en la ruta de Ichiraku, era el lugar donde se podía encontrar al rubio modus, amo la viva, amo la navidad, sueño con ser Hokage y algún día te venceré, en plena acción... y no se equivocaba... a lo lejos se podía ver a Naruto comiendo ramen en el local. _

_- Este usuratonkachi nunca cambiará – negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, era demasiado fácil encontrarle. _

_Dio unos pasos antes de que empezara a nevar de nuevo cerrandose el pequeño claro que había habido hasta hacía unos minutos, a lo mejor era una señal para buscar cobijo en Ichiraku, a lo mejor era en el destino... Pero este era Sasuke Uchiha y no Neji Hyuuga el cual con seguir el destino se podía tirar perfectamente por un precipicio sin saber que la ley de la gravedad está por algo. _

_- Y así fue como conseguí salvar a Sakura-chan ¿a que es una historia emocionante Ayame-chan? – al parecer el rubio le estaba contando algo a la chica. _

_- Sí, me sorprende que tu seas tan fuerte como para haber hecho eso, te estas haciendo mayor – soltando una risita mientras saludaba al nuevo cliente. _

_- ¿Hacerse mayor?.¿Naruto?. Debe ser una broma – habló el moreno con su característico toque de superioridad. _

_- Y tuvo que llegar el baka para fastidiarme la comida – girándose ya sabiendo de antemano quien era el nuevo cliente. _

_- No digas eso usuratonkachi, sin mi te aburres – encogiéndose de hombros._

_- ¿No será al revés teme? – alzando una ceja. _

_- Más quisieras – con su sarcástica sonrisa. _

_- Vamos chicos, que son vísperas navideñas, no es momento de peleas – apaciguando mientras ponía el bol de ramen para Sasuke. _

_- Como si en navidad hubiera otra cosa mejor que hacer - contestó despectivamente el Uchiha – es solo una fiesta absurda para pasarla en familia, y si no tienes familia pues te jodes y la pasas solo – cruzándose de brazos consiguiendo que Naruto le diera un golpe en el hombro. _

_- No es plan de ponerse borde con Ayame-chan que está siendo amable contigo baka – terminándose su ramen – discúlpale Ayame-chan, es que a veces el ser perfecto tiene sus imperfecciones – bajándole la cabeza al moreno el cual tenía una venita en la frente al ver el ramen a escasos centímetro de su rostro. _

_- ¡Pero es que me quieres matar maldito usuratonkachi! – alzando la cabeza casi cayendo su ramen mientras seguía la nevada y Naruto casi da un pequeño salto antes de ponerse furioso. _

_- ¡A ti nadie te da derecho a ser borde con Ayame-chan! – indignado._

_- ¡No soy borde solo digo la maldita verdad! – cada vez más cerca y enfadado. _

_- ¡Pues trágate las palabras si te jodes como todos los demás y estate calladito! – sentándose con un pequeño tíc en el ojo teniendo prácticamente a Sasuke a 5 cm pero con la vista hacia otro lado, ambos se mantuvieron callados hasta que algo del cielo calló en ese espacio vacío provocando más molestia en ambos al creer que el otro le molestaba._

_- ¿¡Que diablos quieres!? – preguntaron a la misma vez que giraban sus rostros para ver enfrente suya una pequeña hoja extraña._

_- ¡Oh! – exclamó la chica mientras se tapaba la boca mirando donde se encontraban ambos chicos. _

_- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el rubio cogiendo la hoja olvidando momentáneamente su enfado – parece una hoja de las plantas que cuelgan por la ciudad. _

_- Es muerdago usuratonkachi, que ni de plantas sabes – bufando._

_- ¿Muerdago?. Que raro, nunca lo había visto por Konoha en ninguna navidad – miró a la chica – Ayame-chan ¿por qué hay muerdago aquí? – preguntó curioso con su mirada zorruna. _

_- Etto... Hokage-sama dijo que todos los locales debían tener una planta de estas para fomentar el espíritu navideño y seguir con la tradición occidental... creo... – sonrojándose. _

_- ¿Tradición?.¿Qué tradición? – en ese momento el rostro de Sasuke se tornó de un pequeño color rosado debido al acordarse de 'esa' tradición intentando disimularlo. _

_- Pues.. quienes se encuentren debajo del muerdago, eh... tienen que besarse – algo abochornada – eh... creo que tengo que ir a avisar a Otou-san de una cosa, ahora vengo – yéndose rápidamente dejando una atmósfera cargada entre Sasuke que mantenía el sonrojo y Naruto que estaba blanco. _

_Se creó una pequeña tensión entre el rubio y el moreno, uno por que estaba profesando la información recibida y el otro por que intentaba alejarse la máxima distancia del rubio, no quería que le destrozase los tímpanos cuando el Uzumaki reaccionara de este pequeño estado de mini shock que se había creado el mismo. Cuando el chico procesó la información se levantó rápidamente con cara de estado señaló a un Sasuke muy pero que muy confundido y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. _

_- ¡Que tengo que besar a este baka! – como no creyéndoselo, indignando a Sasuke. _

_- Como si tu fueras alguien a quien yo quisiera besar usuratonkachi – girando la vista – es solo una tradición occidental, no se por que Hokage-sama permitió algo tan absurdo en esta villa – empezando a comerse su ramen rápidamente, no quería quedarse más en el lugar donde estaba el rubio. _

_- ¡Pe... pe... pero! – llevándose las manos a la cabeza - ¡Tsunade-baachan debe haberse tomado más sake de lo normal por traer esta planta a la aldea! – entonces pareció caer en algo levemente importante – Entonces... por eso... en casa de Sakura-chan hay tantas plantas de estas por que... – miró rápidamente a Sasuke que se hizo el aludido aunque vio perfectamente como el rubio se sonrojaba y volvía la vista – comprendo... _

_- ¿Qué comprendes usuratonkachi? – con dejadez._

_- No, nada... cosas que pienso... – dándose cuenta de una cosa – o sea... tu y yo... ¿tenemos que... – el tic en el ojo volvió – besarnos? – esta frase casi hace que el peli negro escupiera el ramen. _

_- ¡Por su puesto que no usuratonkachi! – esta vez era el él indignado ¿cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza que tendrían que besarse por una estúpida tradición? - ¡Ni en mis peores pesadillas acabaría besándome contigo! – esto a Naruto pareció enfadarle. _

_- ¡Pero tu te crees que yo querría besarte?.¡Ni que estuviera tan desesperado! – Sasuke se levantó olvidándose del ramen mientras la nieve parecía amainar._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso dobe? – parecía como si le estuviera retando. _

_- Que nunca conseguirías hacer que te besara, ni por todo el ramen del mundo lo haría, no eres tan atrayente – girando la cabeza y dejando el dinero en la mesa mientras se terminaba el ramen y se limpiaba la boca con la mano. _

_- ¿Me estás retando? – alzando una ceja. _

_- Tómatelo como quieras – saliendo de debajo del puesto de ramen dispuesto a irse para su casa haciendo que el Uchiha también pagara la cuenta aunque aún no había terminado de comerse su ramen yéndose detrás del rubio._

_El Uchiha siguió al rubio sin importarle la leve capa de nieve que había en el suelo mientras sus piernas estaban rojas del frío, no había sido bueno salir en invierno con pantalones cortos. El Uzumaki aún enfadado andaba lo más rápido que podía sin poder entender por que ese baka le seguía ¿es que se lo había tomado en serio?.¡Por favor que era una broma!. ¿Y si lo aclaraba?... no creía que sirviera de mucho pero si se puede intentar se intenta. Miró hacia arriba donde se había encendido una luz, al parecer a había anochecido, que raro, creyó que era más temprano... pero claro, estaban en invierno, y en invierno anochece antes, sería idiota. Lanzó un hondo suspiro y se dio la vuelta para encarar al moreno. _

_- ¿Y bien?.¿Se puede saber para que me sigues? – algo nervioso, la mirada del Uchiha no era normal._

_- Me has retado, yo nunca niego un reto – acercándose al rubio._

_- ¡Era una broma!. Vamos es que ya ni sabes diferenciar una broma de un insulto, cada vez piensas menos – como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_- Me da igual, me has retado y yo siempre venzo y siempre te venceré en cualquier cosas que inicies – Naruto cada vez estaba más nervioso._

_- Sasuke... si es una broma... el día de los inocentes es el 28, así que ahórratela para ese día ¿quieres? – tragando en seco. _

_- No es ninguna broma usuratonkachi, esto es entre tú yo aquí y ahora, así que deja de hacerte el baka, dobe, que creo que lo eres pero no tanto – apoyando un brazo en el muro que había detrás de Naruto._

_- En serio Sasuke, si esto es una broma no tiene gracia, y si no apartas inmediatamente su brazo de ahí voy a... – no pudo continuar por que tenía al Uchiha a centímetros de sus labios respirando normalmente mientras que el Uzumaki solo hacia gestos con la boca sin decir nada. _

_- ¿A gritar?. Por favor ni que fueras una chica Naruto – él se sonrojó haciendo que el Uchiha medio sonriera - ¿no que no era atrayente?._

_- Y no lo eres pero tenerte a esta distancia es irremediablemente incómodo – intentando ligar palabras para no deslizarse desde la pared hacia abajo por el nerviosismo. _

_- Yo creo que más bien te sientes nervioso de que me acerque más... – girando suavemente la cabeza – y más... – Naruto no sabía como reaccionar, quería darle un puñetazo que lo dejara KO pero su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado. _

_- Apártate... – dijo Naruto en un susurro notando la respiración de Sasuke sobre él. _

_- ¿Por qué? – preguntó antes de besar al rubio lentamente. _

_Sin darse cuenta empezó de nuevo a nevar y la luz de la lámpara empezó a parpadear levemente, en la calle no había ni un alma, pudiera ser que fuera por que era nochebuena y las familias habían empezado a cenar o por que hacía tanto frío en la calle que incluso tener una ventana abierta podría dejarte helado, pero en esos momentos ni Naruto ni Sasuke lo notaban. El rubio lentamente fue cerrando los ojos lo mismo que el moreno que agarró por el hombro al chico intentando mantener el equilibrio ya que el otro le hacía pasado los brazos por la espalda casi por inercia, no era la primera vez que se besaban, pero en estos momentos no era como la anterior, esta vez eran conscientes, esta vez no había publico... esta vez era muy distinta de la anterior. _

_El muerdago hacía sido una incitación demasiado obvio y ahora la nevada podría ser otra cosa bastante normal... pero... en ese momento, nada era normal, ni el lugar, ni la hora, ni las personas que se besaban... nada... Lentamente Sasuke se fue separando de Naruto el cual tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas como Sasuke que intentaba ocultarlo debajo de su bufanda, tenían una mirada confusa como no sabiendo muy bien que había ocurrido, pero Naruto echó un vistazo al cielo oscuro y a la luz, había empezado a nevar, sonrió levemente haciendo que el Uchiha alzara una ceja como no sabiendo por que ahora sonreía, había ganado, debería de hacer un berrinche y irse indignado, no mantenerlo medio abrazado y sonriendo. _

_- A empezado a nevar de nuevo – susurró como un niño pequeño acurrucándose en la bufanda del Uchiha – a empezado a hacer frío. _

_- Normal, la nieve esta fría... y solo a ti se te ocurre salir sin bufanda – obvio consiguiendo que hiciera una mueca. _

_- Habló el que sale de casa en invierno con pantalones cortos – contraatacó – te resfriarás pronto si sigue nevando así – meneó la cabeza._

_- Y tu cogerás un catarro como sigas cogiendo la nieve sin los guantes – bufó suavemente mientras pasaba rápidamente los brazos por los codos de Naruto moviéndolo suavemente para que entraran en calor. _

_- Nunca he escuchado que alguien se acatarre por enfriársele las manos – separándose un poco frunciendo el ceño._

_- Eso es por que eres un baka y escuchas nada de lo que te dicen... – miró al cielo – sería mejor irse a casa ya – separándose por completo del Uzumaki que hizo una mueca, como si le quitaran un caramelo._

_- ¿Vas a irte hacia tu casa con este tiempo y a esta hora? – dijo con aire dubitativo. _

_- Claro, no tardaré el llegar – pasándose un brazo por las piernas las cuales seguían rojas. _

_- Si vas con este tiempo te acatarraras... y si te acatarras tendrás a Sakura-chan encima todo el tiempo que estés enfermo – esa predicción hizo que el moreno le entrara un escalofrío – pero podrías... _

_- ¿Podría que? – alzó una ceja al mas puro estilo Uchiha. _

_- Venir a mi casa, está muy cerca y allí entrarías en calor, no es que pueda ofrecerte una gran cena pero el ramen no faltaría creo... – pasándose la mano nerviosamente por el cabello. _

_- ¿Me estas invitando a tu casa? – no era por nada pero esa frase como que no cuadraba._

_- ¡No pienses nada raro!. Es que... bueno, somos amigos, y si te pones enfermo no podremos ir de misiones y eso... entonces yo había pensado que... – bajando la cabeza cada vez mas avergonzado – bueno, como tu tampoco tienes a nadie con quien pasar la noche buena... a lo mejor... _

_Sasuke no podía creer que Naruto le estuviera invitando a su casa para pasar la noche buena con él, la verdad era que odiaba la navidad, más que nada desde que murió su familia por que estuvo solo en esa fecha, pero la verdad en que en este momento no quería estar solo, y estar en casa del rubio comiendo ramen de repente, no supo si por el frío o por que prácticamente se estaba volviendo loco no le pareció tan mala idea. _

_- Si me estas invitando a ramen no puedo decir que no – la cara del Uzumaki se iluminó y saltó hacia Sasuke consiguiendo que casi cayera al suelo. _

_- ¡Que buen amigo eres cuando te da la gana, teme! – gritó felizmente. _

_- Cuando un usuratonkachi como tú me invita a ramen sabiendo que es sagrado para ti uno no puede decir que no, a saber cuando se le puede volver a presentar esta oportunidad – dijo con ironía haciendo que el chico riera y le mirara a los ojos. _

_- Baka... – musitó antes de darle un suave beso en los labios para luego volverse dejando a Sasuke algo paralizado. _

_- ¿Y eso? – fue lo único que pudo preguntar antes de que el rubio señalara hacia arriba de la farola donde colgaba algo muy peculiar. _

_- Muerdago – contestó feliz antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa siendo perseguido por Sasuke. _

_**End**_

**_Bien por favor decidme la verdad xD. ¿No sirvo para shonen ai cierto?. Lo siento pero es que no lo pude remediar, es corto, es normal y tiene toques de chico con chico, no esperéis más de mí por que una cosa es juntarlos y otras cosas que es vuelven como Haku... Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, a mi personalmente me hizo mucha ilusión escribirlo por que con Naruto y Sasuke yo es que me descojono con las peleas... y eso xD si ya eso haré otro one shot, pero tiene un precio eh!?. _**


End file.
